Red vs Sans
RedSans.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Yourewelcome.png|ArachnoGia Red vs Sans.PNG|NotGameboy Red vs Sans z.PNG|ZDogg S RPGs by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Description It's Pokémon vs Undertale, battle of RPGs! While completely different in terms of determination and attitude in general, these two secret final bosses not only have the greatest themes, but they also have the absolute hardest boss fights in the entire game! (And let's not forget, red jacket vs blue sweater.) But in an all-out duel, can Red's team really defeat the sloth-like skeleton? Interlude Wiz: RPGS. Loved by many, this genre of game has the player take the role of a certain character, and battle in a turn-based style. Boomstick: But of all RPGs, Pokémon and Undertale seem to be the most popular! So, we're taking the awesome hero-like final bosses of the games and pitting them against each other! Wiz: Red, the Pokémon Master of Kanto. Boomstick: And Sans, the big-bones skeleton from the Underground. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Red.gif Sans.gif Red & Pokemon Wiz: In the vast world of Pokémon, trainers from all around grow their Pokémon to be completely trusted combatants and companions. Boomstick: That's right! And the Pokémon world is split into regions! But which one are we focusing on today, Wiz?! Wiz: Today's we're going to fill people with loads of nostalgia, as we take a trip to... Kanto. Boomstick: *Falls on ground* Wiz: ... You okay, Boomstick? Boomstick: Sorry... The nostalgia blew me down like a hurricane... Wiz: Well, I guess that's to be expected. But anyways... In the Region of Kanto, many younglings travel to the famous Professor Oak's lab, where they have the chance to obtain their very first Pokémon. Boomstick: Don't they all just start in Pallet Town...? Wiz: Well, some do, like our first combatant, but most young children come to Oak's lab from far off. Some even come from places like Johto. Boomstick: Johto is literally across a little river. Wiz: Regardless, my point is the Professor Oak is renowned for his amazing discoveries and the new creation, the Pokédex, which records a Pokémon's data. Boomstick: Can't Oak gather his own information? Lazy fart, I bet he just sends the kids off so he can hang with their widow moms... Wiz: Anyways, Oak gives off three little monsters, one each for a trainer. These three were Bulbasaur, the Grass Type, Charmander, the Fire Type, and Squirtle, the Water Type. Boomstick: Well, based on a previous Death Battle, I already know who to pick— Wiz: —WELL, Boomstick, while you may choose that starter, one trainer may or may not agree with your decision. Boomstick: Aw, sweet! So we're finally announcing the combatant? Wiz: Yes. In Pallet Town, the town Oak hangs around in, one young boy grew up, until the age of 10 when he was finally allowed to have a Pokémon. His name was... Red. Boomstick: Yes! We're using him again! I can't wait! Wiz: When he was finally ten years old, Red went off to visit Professor Oak with Oak's grandson, Blue. And Red was given a decision on which of the three Starters to choose. Boomstick: Obviously, being named Red, he chose Charmader, the fiery salamander! And, quickly, the two became the best of friends! In no time flat, Charmader evolved into Charmeleon! Wiz: But, Charmeleon's time didn't last very long either. After some very difficult wins, Charmeleon transformed into Charizard, the awesome dragon who everyone wanted in their first Pokémon Red/Blue run. Boomstick: I understand that too! Charizard is an absolute beast! His flames burn very hot, which are so hot in fact that they can literally melt things that can't be melted, such as rocks and even boulders! Wiz: Charizard can also fly very quickly. However, Charizard's are very proud, and don't like facing any opponents that are much weaker. Boomstick: Still, it's got a load of moves under its belt! Other than Flamethrower and Fly, Charizard has the Swift move, which has him shoot out unavoidable stars! Heat wave has it emit a wave of... heat... And it also has attacks like Shadow Claw, Ariel Ace, Fire Fang, and the strongest Fire attack, Blast Burn! Wiz: However, after Red defeated the Pokémon League, including the Champion, Blue, Red got such a bond with Charizard that it was able to Mega Evolve. Charizard now can evolve to Mega Charizard X, powering it up a whole ton. Boomstick: But, when Red completed the Pokédex, that meant he... had every Kanto Pokémon. So he looked through them all and ended up forming his final team, consisting of Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Pikachu, Snorlax, and Espeon! Wiz: Blastoise is a very strong fighter. It's jets of water are strong enough the blast out houses, and it's so defensive, it can tank almost any attack given to it. It's not too agile, but it can learn Hydro Pump, Skull Bash, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Bubble, and the strongest Water attack, Hydro Cannon. Boomstick: Thirdly is Venusaur! While not agile like Blastoise, Venusaur is great with powders and its vines! It's can tie up foes with vines, and make them poisoned or asleep with powders! It's moves consist of Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Synthesis, Solar Beam, and the strongest Grass attack, Frenzy Plant! Wiz: Fourth is Pikachu, the most famous Pokémon of all time, and Ash Ketchum's main Pokémon. It's extremely agile, moving like a bolt of lightning, but isn't too durable. It's moves consist of Thunder Shock, Agility, Thunder, Thunder Wave, Discharge, and Quick Attack. Boomstick: Second last is the lazy Snorlax! While it keeps itself open in the position it's in, Snorlax can heal itself through sleep, and can easily put others to sleep! And it's attacks are Lick, Belly Drum, Yawn, Rest, Snore, Sleep Talk, Body Slam, and Giga Impact! Wiz: Last but not least is Espeon, a psychic cat, and an evolved form of Eevee. It's great with telekinesis, and is quite nimble, so Red can put Espeon to great use. It's moves are Confusion, Future Sight, Swift, Psychic, Psybeam, and Quick Attack. Boomstick: Wow... That's a lot. Wiz: ... There's only six, Boomstick. AHEM, anyways, Red himself is very skilled. He always looks on the bright side of things, and even at ten years old, Red carries his Pokémon to victory through victory. He's stopped teams plotting to rule the world, captured Legendaries, and became the Pokémon League Champion, all in less than a year. Boomstick: Damn! He's certainly a powerful fifth grader! Wiz: And he doesn't even go to school... Boomstick: Still, it's easy to say that Red is one of the most talented kids in all of fiction! It'd be extremely hard to beat this guy! Wiz: Well said. Sans Wiz: Undertale. Boomstick: Under what now? Wiz: ... You haven't heard of Undertale? Boomstick: Of course I have! Just trying to make our script longer, is all. Wiz: Um... Boomstick: Anyways! Yeah, I know Undertale! That games freaking awesome! Wiz: Well, a very long time ago, there was a War between monsters and humans. Boomstick: World War II— Wiz: —AHEM! AHEM! AHEM! AHEM! AHEM! This war raged on for many years, until the humans eventually won. And som the monsters eventually ended up in the Underground. Boomstick: Like, the underworld? Where the Devils are? I already know this tale is gonna turn south fast. Sans: this tale's gonna have a bad time. Wiz: However, one young human named Chara climbed Mount Ebott, a mountain nobody returned from, and they fell. They fell all the way down into the Underground. Boomstick: The fall killed Chara, right? Wiz: Nope. Boomstick: Fiction hates Science. Yet we still have Science Fiction. Wiz: Well, five other humans fell much after Chara, and, well, they all got their souls sucked out. But then, somebody else fell. Boomstick: HOLY FUCKING SHIT. EITHER THIS MOUNTAIN SHOULD BE NUKED, OR PEOPLE SHOULD WATCH WHERE THEY'RE GOING. Wiz: I too find it odd how seven people fell down the exact same mountain, but coincidentally, seven souls were all the monsters needed to have enough power to escape the Underground. Buuut, they only had six, and the last one had to be found. Boomstick: So, Frisk wandered around the Underground, not knowing where they were, until, after running from or killing their Goat Mom, they ran into a Super Spooky Scary Skeleton known as... Wiz: Sans. Sans: i'm sans. sans the skeleton. Boomstick: Damn. For a second I actually thought we were going to be using Frisk or Chara. Wiz: Weeell, we're not. Instead, we have Sans to cover. Papyrus: N Y E H H E H H E H ! I S E E W E A R E T A L K I N G A B O U T M Y B R O T H E R , S A N S . Wiz: Yep... But could you sit this one out, Papyrus? Papyrus: F I N E ! N Y E H H E H H E H ! Wiz: Thanks. Bye. Boomstick: Dude. You just kicked out my favourite Undertale character. Wiz: Sorry. It took too much time to put a space between every letter in every word he said. ... Let's get back on task. Boomstick: Right! Theorized to have worked under W D Gaster with Alphys, Sans is a very smart skeleton! He loves all kinds of science, no matter what it is! Wiz: Sans is also a very skilled fighter. While he is very lazy, and he loves to crack jokes at all the inconvenient times, Sans, when angry, is very good at what he does. Boomstick: Yeah! Sans is awesome! He can manipulate different bone attacks, making them pop out of the ground and fly through the air! And while he does have 1 Attack Damage, he deals a sort of Poison Effect, and knocks down health continuously! Wiz: Sans also has a variation of these bones. Like the blue bones. These blue bones act just like white bones, however... Boomstick: ... but these bones only hurt if the opponent is moving! If they're standing still, it'll pass right through! Wiz: Sans also has skull-laser attacks known as the Gaster Blaster attacks. Thus has Sans summon one or more floating skull heads, which proceed to fire Kamehameha-like attacks from their mouths. It is believed that Sans can summon pretty much as many as he wants. Boomstick: That's still not it! Sans has telekinesis, which, like the Force, let's Sans control things mentally in any way he wants! Sans likes to use this to slam opponents to a surface, then summon bones to stab their feet! Wiz: Sans also has the ability to teleport. While some perceive this as being able to distort and alter time, we are more same to assume that Sans teleports, mostly due to his excessive uses of "shortcuts". Boomstick: Like we mentioned earlier, Sans is extremely smart! He knows about Save points, and while he can't Save like Frisk, Chara, and Flowey, he's still aware when Save points are used! He also is aware of EXP, and his magic seems to react to it, as his attacks have special abilities known as "karmic retribution", or, as you could call it, "choice punishment". Wiz: Given the Karmic Retribution, it is likely that Sans' attacks would've been completely useless if it were not for Chara having killed so many things, gaining EXP. Sans also plays the trombone— Papyrus: U G H ! T H A T I N C I D E N T A L M U S I C I S S O A N N O Y I N G ! Wiz: Papyrus... Papyrus: S O R R Y . . . J E E Z . . . Boomstick: Uhhhhh... Anyways... Sans isn't all great. Wiz: That's right. All his moves seem to put an extreme strain on his body, judging by how much he sweats. And, while the colours of his eyes (blue and yellow) during battle stand for justice and patience, he's not really serving Chara justice, considering that, in the end of the Genocide Route, Chara ends up winning. Boomstick: Plus, after just a bit of fighting, Sans... falls asleep. Now, you might be saying that it's because Sans has been fighting Chara over and over, but the truth is, Chara kept resetting to the time before she fought Sans. Which means that every time Chara fought Sans, he was back in perfect health. Sans is just plain lazy. Wiz: Still, considering the fact that Sans can dodge almost any attack, he's sure to finish off an opponent before they can tire him out. '' '''Boomstick: That's right! Sans is one of the strongest skeletons of all time...' Papyrus: — S T R O N G E S T ? H E ' S M U C H T O O F A T T O B E A M A T C H F O R M E ! Sans: i like to say i'm "big boned." Fight! WHOOSH! The wind howled on the peak of Mt. Silver, as usual, blowing a ton of snow around. The temperature was far below 0 degrees Celsius, which is enough to freeze almost anything. Many, many people would be annoyed by or killed by this weather. All but one... His name was Red. While he only wore a sleeveless jacket, and was only 10 years old, Red didn't mind this temperature one bit. In fact, he found it calming, just sitting at the very peak of the mountain and thinking. One thing he didn't like was how nobody came to challenge him. Their was his everlasting fight with a trainer named Gold, but that was so long ago that he forgot who the victor even was. Nowadays, nobody wanted to scale Mt. Silver. Heck, you're only ever allowed to visit Mt. Silver if you beat the Pokémon League, which is something that people are stopping to try and do. So, Red sat alone on his mountain, lonely yet peaceful, when he heard the quietest footsteps behind him. Was it Gold for a rematch? Was it a new challenger? Red was fine with either of those choices. But, turning, nobody was there. Red turned back in disappointment. Maybe he's started to hallucinate. He heard footsteps but nobody was there. The Pokémon Kanto Master hung his head low. Nobody had determination like him anymore. Nobody had a fighting spirit like him anymore. Red wanted off this mountain, now. He stood up, and looked off the side of the mountain one last time. "hey." Then said a startling voice from behind Red. It came at such a surprise that Red almost toppled off the mountainside. "...!" "turn around." Said the voice again. Red turned back around, only to see a shadowy figure in front of him. The figure than stuck out its hand. Red, not one to like coming in contact with other humans, hesitantly stuck his hand out as well. As the hands touched, the shadowy figure lost his shadow. And he was no human at all. Instead, this being was a short, big boned skeleton. Red looked slightly confused for a moment. "i'm sans. sans the skeleton." The skeleton introduced itself. "..." Red stayed silent. "well, i guess i'll be doing all the talking, then." Sans sighed. Suddenly, Red saw what this meant. Sans might be a Skeleton, but to get to Mt. Silver, he must be able to fight too! Red gave a little smirk, than randomly detached a Pokéball from his belt, and threw it into the sky. Before it hit the ground, Sans teleported a dozen feet back. But once the Pokéball did land, out came the psychic cat known as Espeon. "Espeon!" The cat meowed. "well... i didn't come to fight. and you shouldn't want to fight me either. trust me, you're gonna have a bad time." "I need a challenge. I've been waiting so long for one." Red finally spoke up. "... fine. but don't say i didn't warn you." 'FIGHT!' "Alright, Espeon! Let's finish it quickly with a Psychic!" Red ordered. Espeon hopped into he air, than blasted off a wave of psychic power, going towards Sans at a quick rate! Sans quickly teleported out of the way, than threw a bone at Espeon. Espeon was smashed in the side, but seemed to be okay! Sans, after both him and Espeon landed, raised his hand, and a Gaster Blaster arose from he earth. It opened its mouth... "Espeon! Hurry! Psybeam!" Red commanded. Espeon opened its own mouth, than out came a skinny pink beam. But out of he Gaster Blaster shot out a blue beam! Smash! The two beams struggled against each other, until they both just gave up and dissipated! "Now! Hit it quickly with a Quick Attack!" Espeon dashed towards Sans at a very high speed, ready to slash it hard! But, Sans lifted his hand again, and bones smashed up through the ground. The only thing Espeon could do at the moment was dodge... ... but the ledge was so skinny, Espeon just lunged over the side of the mountain! "Espeon! Come back!" Red yelled, thrusting the Pokéball forwards. A red light shot out of the Pokéball and engulfed Espeon, then Espeon was transferred back into the Pokéball! "i know your type… you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil… but just because you think you 'can'… 'you have to.'" Red simply ignored Sans, than grabbed another Pokéball. "Okay! Let's do this, Snorlax!" Red shouted, throwing the Pokéball. Out came a very large Pokémon, one seemingly very lazy. "heh. this one reminds me of myself." Sans commented. "… Snorlax! Let's get him with a Slam!" Red ordered. Snorlax happily obliged, hopping at Sans with the intention of completely crushing him. Sans looked up, the smile still plastered on his face. Right when Snorlax was about to get him, Sans teleported far out of the way! Snorlax landed with a loud "BOOM", but got up, perfectly fine. It turned, awaiting Red's command. But Red didn't have time to say anything, and Sans quickly, pointed his hand at Snorlax, and began to raise it... And surprisingly, Snorlax rose too! This was Sans' telekinesis! Sans slammed Snorlax back to the ground, and Red had to think quick. Red stopped and concentrated, and suddenly felt slight movement in the ground... "Snorlax! Jump!" Red quickly yelled. Snorlax did just that, right as bones stuck out of the ground again. "... huh. the fact that you saw those coming was… actually pretty cool." Sans remarked. "Enough with the small talk! Snorlax, Yawn!" Red shouted, his red eyes glowing even brighter. Snorlax looked straight into Sans' eyes, then let out a humungous yawn, right into Sans' face. Sans stood blankly for a moment... Then he yawned... Then he yawned even louder. Soon, the skeleton was fast asleep. "Yeah! Good job, Snorlax!" Red cheered. "Let's finish him off already! Belly Drum!" Snorlax raised one fist, ready for the Belly Drum... Then he lowered it at a high speed. DRUM! Snorlax hit his own stomach, sending a shockwave towards Sans. However... The sheer sound and power of the Belly Drum got Sans right out of his rest! "wow... that was pretty close." Sans said, quickly, sidestepping the shockwave, then running at Snorlax, and smashing it right in the face with a bone. Snorlax flew back a few feet, landing on its back. "You've taken too much damage... Use Rest!" Red commanded. Immediately, Snorlax began to rest, it's health slowly rising each second. "Now, Snorlax! Sleep Talk—" SLICE! Red was cut short. The sleeping Snorlax was pierced through the stomach with a bone from the ground. Sans turned to look back at Red, and shrugged. "try harder next time." He said, using telekinesis on the dead Snorlax. Snorlax's body rose, then was flung off the side of the mountain. "No!" Red cried out. He gripped another on of his Pokéballs hard, than whipped it with all his strength. "Pikachu!" Red yelled. "I choose you!" "Pika Pika!" Said the little mouse cheerfully, scratching its head. "Pikachu! Thunder!" Red commanded. Pikachu looked up to the sky and screamed, making a thundercloud appear above Sans. Thunder struck, but completely missed! Sans didn't even have to teleport away! "i can already see how this is gonna turn out..." Sans sighed, raising his hand, and having his blue eye flash yellow for a second. Three Gaster Blasters blasted out of the snow, than opened their mouths! "Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" "Pika... Pikapikapikapikapikapika!!!" Pikachu yelled, running towards Sans while engulfed in electricity. The three Gaster Blasters shot off their three blue energy beams, but Pikachu jumped, dodging all three at the same time! Pikachu continued on towards Sans— KABOOM! Pikachu smashed into Sans! The dust cleared, revealing Sans holding a broken bone. That was what Pikachu hit instead! The little mouse fell back to the ground. Sans wiped sweat off his face. "that was close!" Sans admitted, throwing the broken bone of the mountain. "Let's change it up! Pikachu, return!" Red said, the Pokéball engulfing Pikachu in red aura and transferring it back. "here we go again." "Your foe's weak! Get 'em, Venusaur!" Red tossed the ball, and the Grass triceratops came out and roared. "Let's not waste a second! Venusaur, Poison Powder!" Red commanded. Venusaur shot off purple poison mist towards Sans, but Sans teleported in away, then ran at Venusaur! Sans threw a few bones at Venusaur, but Red had quick thinking! "Deflect them, Venusaur!" Red quickly told his Pokémon. Venusaur's vines came out, knocking aside every bone like flies! "Venusaur! While your vines are out, trap Sans!" Red shouted. Venusaur's vines grew and grew, than began to chase Sans around the arena! Eventually, Sans jumped into the air, which was a bad choice, because the vines caught him! Venusaur wrapped him up, than started to squeeze. More and more sweat dropped from Sans's forehead. Then, Sans's eyes flashed yellow, and he was suddenly gone! Sans was now in front of Venusaur instead of in the vines! "Argh... Fine then! Venusaur, Synthesis!" Red said. Venusaur began to heal, and for some reason, Sans let's him. "Now, Sunny Day!" The sun began to shine at once. "now, what are you planning...?" Sans wondered. Red quickly answered that question. "Solar Beam!" Red screamed. Venusaur looked at Sans, than blasted off a gigantic green solar ray!" "well, now! that's not good!" Sans yelled. In a flash, Sans made a Gaster Blaster rise, but instead of just shooting it, Sans grabbed onto it, and made it look at the ground. The Gaster Blaster shot off, shooting Sans high into the sky just as the Solar Beam passed! Sans landed, wiping sweat off his face. "..." Red growled, clenching his fists. "Venusaur! Frenzy Plant!!!" A gigantic group of vines traveled through the ground, that shot up where Sans stood. Sans... teleported. Again. "tough luck, i guess." Sans shrugged. A Gaster Blaster appeared, shooting into Venusaurs's skull before Venusaur could even react. "Venusaur!!!" Red yelled in a mix of sadness and anger. Sans threw Venusaur off the mountain too. "so, who's next?" Sans asked. Without a moment to spare, the large Blastoise roared in front of Sans. "i see..." "Blastoise, Skull Bash!" Red ordered. "heh! i get it. "skull" because i'm a skeleton?" Sans chuckled, while hopping over Blastoise's lunge. "Hydro Pump!" Blastoise turned, than shot a water jet from its cannon. Sans put his arms up in defence, so when he was hit, all it did was push him back a bit. "Aqua Tail!" Red commanded again. Blastoise swung his water-powered tail, but Sans simply hopped over it. After all that, Sans made Blastoise skid back with one Gaster Blaster. "Okay! Switch it up!" Red said, having Blastoise come back. Then, Espeon comes out again. "hey, it's you." "Quick Attack!" Red shouted, having Espeon dash towards Sans and slash its claws. Sans quickly ducked, than uppercutted Espeon into the air with a bone in hand. Sans teleported up to the airborne Espeon, than snapped his fingers. Three Gaster Blasters appeared. They shot their attacks, leaving Espeon as a pile of dust. Red clenched his fist harder. "I can't give up now!" He told Sans. "Pikachu, let's do this!" "Pika!" Pikachu squeaked as it came out in a flash of white light from its Pokéball. "Pikachu, Agility!" Before Sans could even process what was going on, Pikachu was staring right in front of him. "Now Discharge!" Pikachu charged up a bunch of electricity, than shot it at Sans, who was only inches away. In mere milliseconds, Sans avoided being hit by flinging Pikachu into the air with telekinesis. When Pikachu landed, it didn't seem too eager to fight. "y'know, i didn't want to do this. but..." Stab! Pikachu met the same fate as Snorlax before him. A bone stabbed through the mouse's body. Pikachu, like the rest, was flung off Mount Silver. "Blastoise! You're up again!" "it seems you're running out... is this your last monster?" Sans asked. Red ignored him, than thrusted his hand forwards. "Hydro Pump!" Blastoise shot a water jet out, that Sans jumped over! "Again! Again, and again!" Red kept yelling. Every time Sans would dodge or teleport, Blastoise shot another one out. Eventually, Sans wore out. Using a bone as defence again, he force still blasted Sans backwards onto the snowy ground. "Now, Blastoise! Bubble!" "what?" Bubbles were flung towards Sans! But Sans, instead of getting hit by them, jumped on each one, popping them all! There was only one Bubble left... "Blastoise! Let's finish it with Hydro Cannon!" Red screamed, his red eyes glowing extremely bright. Blastoise charged for maybe a second, then blasted off a large beam of water, with a few lightning bolt in there. Sans saw this, and his eyes widened. "what to do... what to do... aha!" Sans noticed the last bubble, and quickly hopped on it, the force of it popping sending Sans into the air. Hydro Cannon was completely avoided. Sans' blue eye glowed just like Red's. In an instant, Blastoise rose high into the air... maybe a hundred feet. Sans held Blastoise in that position. The peak of the mountain already had thin air, and up there, it must've been impossible to breathe. After maybe two minutes, Sans let go of Blastoise. As expected, Blastoise dropped down to the peak like a rocket, causing both Sans and Red to jump. Looking at Blastoise, Red noticed that not only was it not breathing, but it's shell was cracked in multiple places. Blastoise went off the mountain too. "welp... looks like i win." Sans shrugged, beginning to tread off. That's when heard a roar from where Red was. Turning, he saw... "Charizard! Let's do this!" Red yelled. Charizard nodded. Sans sighed, walking back over to Red. The battle between Sans and Red truly began right now! "Charizard! Flamethrower!" Charizard blasted of a beam of flames from its mouth, which Sans seemed to have trouble dodging. The heat also made him sweat more! Charizard then followed this up by dashing towards Sans and slicing his chest with Ariel Ace, which Sans didn't dodge! The cut wasn't too deep, but it definitely hurt Sans! "now you're definitely gonna have a bad time." "Charizard! Fire Fang!" Charizard turned, opened its flaming jaws, than lunged at Sans again! Sans raised a bone in defence, which Charizard accidentally took a bite out of! The bone broke, and the firepower from it seared Sans' boney hands! "Shadow Claw!" Charizard began slashing at Sans rapidly with shadowy claws, slashing through every single bone Sans tried to defend with, with the slightest of ease! Sans then jumped back. "Charizard! Heat Wave!" The cold mountain now became extremely hot, and Sans had to wipe sweat off his face almost every second! "Shadow Claw! Now Ariel Ace!" Charizard sliced more with his Shadow Claw, then jumped back, and dashed towards Sans for another Ariel Ace! Luckily for Sans, he teleported out of the way just in time! Then his smacked Chairzard right in the back with a bone! "let's finish it now." Sans offered. Red kept a straight face, but prepared for the worst. Sans teleported into the air, then kept himself there through telekinesis. He raised his hands high, and... "...!" Red took a step back. In the sky, surrounding Sans, were maybe a hundred Gaster Blasters, all with their mouths open. "Chairzard! Fly away! Hurry!" Red screamed. But it was seemingly too late. The blue light of the hundred of beams coming from the sky was getting close. Before impact, Red hopped towards his Chairzard, and tapped his bracelet. The lasers hit all around. They hit Red... Charizard... Even Mt. Silver was destroyed from the blast. But, in the dust that rose, there was a rainbow light. In a flash, all the dust cleared, to reveal... Mega Charizard X! And Red was riding on its back! "This is Mega Evolution!" Red said proudly, flying up towards Sans. "... oh." Sans summoned maybe a dozen more Gaster Blasters, shooting at Mega Charizard. Mega Charizard acrobatically evaded every single one, than blasted towards Sans even quicker! "Charizard! Lets him 'em with with a Flamethrower powered up to the extreme!" Charizard inhaled, then exhaled a large wave of blue flames! Sans didn't have time to dodge, and his whole body was now seared! "Now, Shadow Claw!" Charizard got his Shadowy Claws for the third time, beginning to slice towards Sans. Sans narrowly evaded every one, however, but it out a large strain on his body! "here's... a little tip...... i'm pretty determined to win." Sans said, a smile still plastered to his face. He raised his hand for telekinesis, but Mega Charizard X fought it off! Sans then threw a large barrage of bones, but Charizard dodged every single one! Well, Chairzard X dodged every one... Red wasn't so lucky. "AAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Red screamed as he began falling to the ground hundreds of feet below. Charizard immediately stopped, than flew down, and caught Red. He then rested Red on the ground below. "C'mon, Charizard... Let's go home... You'll die if you keep going, and Mt. Silver is destroyed anyways..." But Mega Charizard didn't seem to agree. It was determined to fight to the very end for Red. It flashed Red a quick smirk, than flew back up to Sans. "CHARIZARD! NO!" Red called out. But Charizard was long gone up to fight Sans. Red even tried calling Charizard back through the Pokéball, but it was too far away... Meanwhile... Sans kept throwing bone after bone at Mega Charizard X. Charizard, however, dodged every single one, then snatched Sans with a Shadow Claw. Sans recoiled backwards, red fluid, seemingly blood, seeping out of his mouth and chest. Charizard continued dashing towards Sans but right before he reached him with Aerial Ace, Charizard was somehow shot through the chest. Looking up, Charizard saw a Gaster Blaster. But it was too late. Charizard already had the hole in its chest, and began to fall down to the ground fast. As it finally came into range, Red called Charizard back. At least it wouldn't die now. But Red knew he lost. 'KO!' Looking up, he saw Sans fall too, landing right in front of him. "whew... good fight. well, now that we're done, i should do check up on papyrus. later." Sans stood up, and walked off, until he was out of sight. Red looked at his remaining Pokéball. If he hurried to the Pokémon Centre, Charizard could live. But the others were long gone. Red had lost a battle, for one of the first times in his life. He looked down at the Charizard Pokéball and smiled, however. He lost friends, and that made him tear up, but at least his bond with Charizard rose even further. "Hm... I wonder if Blue with recognize me... I hope so, because I want to fight him first thing after I visit the Pokémon Centre." And with that, Red began to walk off as well. Conclusion Papyrus: W A I T , W H A T ? ! I T O T A L L Y W A N T E D T H A T H U M A N T O W I N , S O T H A T I C O U L D C A T C H I T ! Sans: you wanted me to lose? Papyrus: N O , W H A T I W A N T E D W A S A H U M A N ! Sans: oh, right. it's still alive, y'know. Boomstick: Uh... So... Anyways... Wiz: Yeah... Well... Red fought extremely hard, but in the end, Sans just had to win. Boomstick: Red may be skilled, even at the age of ten, but... he's still ten. His adventure started that same year. Meanwhile, Sans has many years of being a scientist and knowledgeable skeleton to obtain far greater skills! Wiz: First, let's begin with the weakest Pokemon. Espeon vs Sans. At first glance, Sans wins pretty horribly. And we half agree with you there. Sans is telekinetic, and so is Espeon. So Espeon can counter Sans' telekinesis. However, that's not all Sans has up his sleeve. Boomstick: That's right! Dodging all those Gaster Blasters and random bones sure would be a pain for Ol' psychic cat, so Espeon would eventually lose! Especially since a lot of Espeon's attacks don't do much to Sans! For example, Psy Beam is countered by Gaster Blaster, and, in a way, you could say that instead, Sans' telekinesis counters Espeon's! Wiz: Next up is Snorlax vs Sans. Now... This one isn't too hard to determine. Sure, Snorlax is bulky, and can survive a lot of attacks, but he can't do much in return. If Snorlax used Yawn to make Sans drowsy, sure, that could work, but if Snorlax tried to use a move like Belly Drum before Sans was fully asleep, which it probably would, Sans would wake right back up. Boomstick: And Snorlax's position didn't really help much either! Snorlax likes to lay down, so a surprise bone attack would stab right through the stomach! To make it even worse, if Snorlax used Rest, it'd be completely open! Wiz: Third on the list is the forever famous Pikachu. This wasn't too hard either. Pikachu has a lot on Sans. Pikachu, being much lighter, faster, and more agile, could dodge virtually any attack thrown at it. But, in return, it can't offer much. Pikachu's moves are very strong, but have extremely low accuracy. And we all know how Sans can dodge even the most accurate attacks. Sans: what, you thought i would just stand there and take it? Boomstick: Hell, one move even hurts Pikachu! And Pikachu is very much so a Glass Cannon. While it can deal a ton of damage when it actually hits, if Sans even managed to get in one hit, Pikachu is ultimately done for! Wiz: Fourth is the final evolution of the #001 Pokémon, Venusaur. Now, Venusaur is a lot like Snorlax and Pikachu combined when it comes to battling Sans, which is pretty horrible. Venusaur is not very agile, preferring to stand in one place and let its vines and Solar Beams do the work. So it's very open to bones from the ground and Gaster Blasters. Boomstick: Not only that, but it's not extremely durable either! The only thing Venusaur could actually do would be to trap Sans with some vines, which not only would be extremely hard to do considering Sans' speed, but even if he was caught, Sans could just teleport out! Also, Sleep Powder is the same case with Snorlax's Yawn, and Poison Powder is easily teleported away from! Wiz: Second last is Blastoise, the cannon turtle. Now, Blastoise is a very good contender against Sans. While Sans has bones, Blastoise's house-crushing water could easily destroy them. And even if Blastoise was hit, he can easily tank all the attacks. However... Boomstick: Blastoise can destroy the bones, but those are ones he can see. Sneaky bones could get him big time, enough Gaster Blasters would do something, and Blastoise would easily fall prey to telekinesis! And, Blastoise's attacks… could also be easily dodged. Wiz: Last but DEFINITELY not least is Charizard. Now, Charizard could totally be a tough opponent for Sans. Charizard can fly, meaning surface bones couldn't reach him. If telekinesis is used to bring him back to earth, Charizard could easily fly back up before being impaled. And Charizard's flames are definitely hot enough to melt bones. Boomstick: Buuut... Charizard's speed may be great, but with ten million Gaster Blasters, they'd be hard to dodge. All the attacks could be dodged, surprisingly even Swift, and while Mega Evolution is cool, it only delays the inevitable. Wiz: Red's Pokémon all couldn't stand much of a chance. And, truth be told, him being there only helped the Pokémon focus a little more, and the friendship granted Charizard Mega Evolution. But that's it. Even though he's a so called Pokémon Master, which isn't true, even though he completed the Pokédex, and even though he beat all of Kanto's strongest trainers, he was still severely outclassed here. Boomstick: When Sans is given a Skele''ton'' of bones to work with, it's only a matter of time before all the Pokémon's vision turns red! Sans: and here's why boomstick is my favourite. Boomstick: Aw yeah... Wiz: The winner is, Sans the Skeleton. Papyrus: I D E M A N D A R E C O U N T ! Sans: it's not based on votes, papyrus. Papyrus: W H A T E V E R ! Sans: wait, so you did want me to lose? Papyrus: N O , A L L I W A N T I S A H U M A N ! Sans: ... whatever floats your boat, bud... Wiz: THE WINNER IS SANS. NOW CLOSE THE DOORS! IT'S OVER. Papyrus: I S E E N O D O O R S , W I Z A R D ! Boomstick: The winner is Sans. THE END. Sans: ... you forgot "the skeleton" part. Papyrus: W H Y C A N ' T T H E W I N N E R B E P A P Y R U S ? ! Sans: you can be in another battle, papyrus. Wiz: Fine, then!!! I'll just make the winner Red instea— Sans: don't do anything drastic, or you're gonna have a bad time. Papyrus: S O , A N Y O N E U P F O R S P A G H E T T I ? ! Sans: sounds good, bro. Wiz: THE WINNER... Boomstick: ... IS SANS!!! *Forcefully slams Death Battle Doors shut* Papyrus: ( V O T E P A P Y R U S F O R P R E S I D E N T , H U M A N S ! ) Who Did You Want to Win? Red Sans Do You Agree With The Outcome? Yes No WOULD YOU VOTE PAPYRUS FOR PRESIDENT, HUMANS? Yes No Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Pokémon vs Undertale' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016